


Putting it All on the Line

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha has a very important question for Rocky and Adam. Excessively fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting it All on the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



If she stopped to think about it, Aisha knew she would chicken out. She hesitated before saying the words. It all made so much sense in her head, but if she said the words it would be Official. It would be out in the open and there would be no taking it back. Ever.

She could imagine a thousand awful scenarios where it all came out wrong. Where no one understood. But she refused to imagine those things because then, too, she would chicken out.

And the only thing she was sure of was this: if she chickened out now, she would regret it for the rest of her life. So she squared her shoulders, slammed her locker shut, and did not hear the whispers of _two-timer_ and far worse things that were the stuff of her nightmares. Not, she told herself, that anybody knew what she was going to say yet, or that there was really anyone around to overhear anyway.

There was probably a better time and place to do this than right in the middle of the school hallway, but she couldn't think of one. Class was over and most of the other kids were gone or on their way out. Nobody was paying any attention to her. And Rocky and Adam were conveniently gathered at Adam's locker, already chatting with each other, so she didn't need to come up with an excuse for a less impromptu meeting just to spill her guts.

But when she looked at them, even from this distance, she felt her fear begin to melt away. Because this wasn't just two random guys that she was going to approach with this outrageous proposal, it was Rocky and Adam. That fact should have made it even more terrifying, because she couldn't remember a time when it hadn't been the three of them, the Three Musketeers, and because what she was going to say might ruin the friendship that was the bedrock of her existence. But it didn't.

They would understand _because_ they were Rocky and Adam. They were the missing parts of her life, filling in all the missing pieces.

By the time she reached them she had never felt so fearless or bold in her entire life. She was almost more certain of them than she was of herself.

Both of them looked up when she drew near, with smiles on their faces. Different smiles, because they might be best friends but they were still so very different, but both of them so incredibly dear to her that she couldn't quite imagine life without them.

"Hey, Aisha," Rocky greeted. "I was going to go over to Adam's now that class is done and work on homework together. You want to come?"

 _You can do this,_ she told herself, ignoring the easy out of the invitation. _You will regret it forever if you don't!_ "Sure, that sounds great," she heard herself say and wanted to wince. That wasn't at all what she had wanted to say! _Come on, girl, get it together!_ "But first, I have something really important I need to talk to you two about," she forced herself to say, emphasizing _you two_ as if it would make it any easier to make her point.

They might have been as different as two friends could possibly be, but now they both wore identical expressions of curiosity. "Sure, Aisha," Rocky said.

Half a second later, Adam echoed with, "What is it?"

This was it: the now or never moment. The moment when she had to say what was on her mind and risk ruining everything.

She shoved aside the intrusive, panicky thoughts and dove in head first. "I think we should go out," she said, and immediately wanted to cringe at the loud, blunt sound of her own voice. _Yep, definitely could have been a lot more subtle about that._

It was too late now.

The startled instant when Rocky and Adam could do nothing more than stare blankly at her and then at each other and finally back at her seemed to take an eternity. Terrified thoughts raced through her brain. Just when she'd decided that yes, she had blown it for real and they were going to think she was weird and creepy for the rest of high school, and would run for the hills as soon as they graduated and hope never to see her again, Rocky gave a confused smile. "Both of us?"

Aisha grinned weakly in response. "Yes."

It came out sounding far more like a question than she had intended.

This was the only part she hadn't been sure of. She knew that Rocky and Adam cared deeply for each other. They were best friends. What she didn't know was whether they were willing to be in a relationship together. She hadn't been able to think of a good way to ask.

In retrospect, she supposed this was a _terrible_ way to ask and just about any other way would have been better. She didn't need to dump this on them like this, but she'd always had the same level of subtlety as a rampaging bull. She could only hope they would forgive her.

They boys looked to each other again. Aisha braced herself for the worst, and then Rocky turned back to her and shrugged. "Why not?"

For a minute it felt like her heart had stopped beating. Had he really said yes? Or at least not said no?

More slowly, it dawned on her that a reaction this calm meant they'd already discussed this. Without her. It was little comfort that they had apparently come to the same conclusion she had. They still could have included her…

Suddenly Adam's hands were on her shoulders. "Breathe," he suggested in that enviably calm way of his. "Aisha? You look like you're about to faint."

Somehow she shook herself out of the overwhelming sense of shock and the spark of irritation. "Really?" she asked, all other emotions fading compared to the bubbling elation of acceptance. "You're okay with it, both of you?"

Adam chuckled quietly. Rocky was grinning when he said, "We're already together all the time anyway. How different could it be?"

And then Aisha was laughing too, feeling nearly sick with relief and adoration. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve these two wonderful young men in her life, but she was grateful for it every day. She flung herself into their waiting arms, letting them tug her into an embrace that made her feel like everything was right with the world.

"Are you sure?" she asked. This couldn't be really happening. Maybe she should ask one of them to pinch her, or…

"As long as we can go back to being friends if it's weird," Adam decided. She felt Rocky nod, but had her face buried too tightly against his shoulder to see.

"Okay," she agreed. "We'll go out on a trial basis." But somehow she knew it wouldn't be weird. It would be exactly right.


End file.
